


Loving Viserra

by RainxCocoa (orphan_account)



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Deviates From Canon, Dominant Thranduil, Elven babies, Erotic Thranduil, Eventual Sex, F/M, Fea bonding, Jealous Thranduil, Loving Thranduil, Possessive Thranduil, Shameless Smut, Sharing a Bed, Slow Build, Slow Burn, crossing worlds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-09 02:08:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17992826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/RainxCocoa
Summary: Thranduil, the legendary king of Mirkwood turns to see an orc upon him before blacking out. Waking up, he's found and welcomed into the home of a strange human woman. Over time, feelings develop and new paths are created. Galadriel predicted there would be a woman who could help restore bring Mirkwood and it's King, and now that she's found, how will Middle Earth be changed forever?





	Loving Viserra

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh, thanks so much for checking this story out. I've been musing about writing a story such as this for quite some time now. I love the clicheness of these kinds of stories and I pray you'll bear with me. Please don't be afraid to comment and give kudos! I hope you all enjoy this story <3

Gasping, Viserra jolted up. Never dreaming, simply reliving. She rubbed her face with a hand before swinging her lithe legs over her comfy, memory-foam mattress, and sitting up. She was tired of constantly being reminded of all that once was. Tired of bearing the memories of a life she used to believe was perfect. Standing up, she carefully opened her door, shutting it behind her. Turning her back on the rich, mahogany masterpiece, Viserra resumed walking down her stone cobbled hallway and entered her dining area. Walking over to her fridge, she warmed herself a cup of milk with honey and steeped herbs. Sitting down in a plush chair alongside  the marble island, she clasped her mug with delicate hands. Musing over how those same hands were once the cause of major destruction. Remembering past events, Viserra sneered at her hands before sighing. Looking around, she took in the gray walls accented with brick and the plants scattered around. She breathed in the heady aroma of incense that was burning and worked on distinguishing the individual notes, finding it to help relieve her frantic mind.  _Hm, patchouli, lavender, sage, and I think that would be sweet orange._ With a crooked half-smile on her face, Viserra sighed and stood up. Glancing at the clock on her stove that read 4:16 am, she decided it'd be best to get started on her day. Walking over to her sink to put her mug in, she couldn't help but to stop and admire her sink. It was marble and oval-shaped, sitting on top of a darker marble counter top. She loved admiring some of the simpler things, even if it was her own sink. Setting the mug down gently, Viserra took to walking up a couple of plushly coated stairs to arrive in her bathing room. It was rather simple to her, yet till enchanting. The room was highly arched with a sky roof. There was a rather large circular tub inlaid in the floor in the middle with a stream of water that mimicked a waterfall on one side for showering purposes. Various oils, melts, scrubs, and soaps lined the various nooks carved into the obsidian stone around the tub. Walking over to her towel-warmer, she put a fluffy towel in it and flipped a lever to start running her water. Walking down the other hallway, she walked back into her room, shivering when memories of her past came up again. Swiftly shaking the unwanted thoughts out of her head, she walked over to a dresser made up of cherry wood. Pulling out a wine red chunky knit pullover and some black fleecy leggings. She grabbed her favorite heeled gray combat boots and some golden ear crawlers, a set for her belly button piercing, and a delicate golden necklace with a single leaf on it, a gift from her mother. Viserra then glided back to her awaiting bath, wondering what her next herbal concoction would be for her apothecary/naturopathic clinic today. Setting her clothes down next to a simple peace lily plant on a ledge, she walked over to turn off the tap. Adding a handful of various flower petals, and a skin softening oil to her bath, Viserra went and stood next to her mirror to strip.

She looked at her face in the mirror, disgust and shame overtaking her. Taking a deep breath, she readied herself to face her worst reminders, her scars. Slipping her silk slip off her shoulders and stepping out of it, she didn’t glance once back at the mirror, already knowing what she was going to see. Her skin was a pearly ivory, what people nowadays called called ‘glass-skin’. Her jaw was sharp with a subtle curve and her cheekbones were high, luminous under almond shaped, gray eyes. Thick, sooty lashes lined them, almost touching her delicate, feathery, yet thick eyebrows. Her lips were full and pouty, naturally red accompanied with rosy cheeks. Her hair tumbled down her back in lustrous deep red curls down to her hips. She glanced once back however, to look at the silvery scars that ran all across her torso from her past. She was around 5'8". She was rather slim somehow with still wide, curvaceous hips and round, perky breasts. Slipping into the water, she mused what she was going to end up doing with her life. If she was ever going to add up to more than most humans version of success, or if she was just going to be a pawn used by power players who were filled with greed.

After around an hour, Viserra stepped out of the water, drying off and smelling of lavender and patchouli. She left her hair down and changed into her clothing. Walking down her hallway with the satisfying tapping of her heels, Viserra grabbed her brown leather tote bag and stepped outside. Locking her door, she turned leaving the sight of her one-story small sized house nested in a in a lavender dominated meadow and started her walk down to her clinic & apothecary. Entering her one roomed cottage which made up her clinic & apothecary, she breathed in the delightful smell of various herbs and put her bag down. Going behind the counter and grabbing herself a pita pocket sandwich for breakfast. Pulling out some herbs, she browsed through some ailments people have been having and decided on making a salve with some yarrow. She knew she wasn’t going to have any clients today as it was a Saturday. Turning on an essential oil diffuser diffusing peppermint and humming some zen music, she started grounding some different herbs. She stiffened as she took in the energy in the surrounding area. Something was nagging at her, something that was saying something very consequential was going to happen. Deciding to brush it off, even though she still had chills, she resumed grounding herbs. The low light in the room created a serene atmosphere and she used that to help relax.

A couple of hours went by and the air started feeling heavy. It felt as if every movement she made, her body was sluggishly moving. She mentally laughed as she realized she probably looked like those people who pretend to move in slow-mo before becoming serious. It didn't help that a completely unexpected storm had happened to roll in. Heavy pounding on the roof above her head and the cracking of thunder made her feel overruled with chaos yet it was calming at the same time. The air became heavy with tension, static lining her arms. Her heart beat frantically, the blood rushing to her ears and then she heard the sharpest crack of lightening she'd ever, ever heard before. With that strike, everything stopped. The rain disappeared, leaving behind the earthy remnants of petrichor. Walking outside, she saw how the sky was still a calming gray yet there were no more chaotic presences in the sky. Her keen eyes noticed left over water droplets helping to soften the ground, all before she saw something that made her gasp in shock. Laying in a circle of charred lavender, a wildly ethereal beautiful man lay. He appeared unconscious and upon closer inspection, Viserra dry-heaved at the sight of King Thranduil from J.R.R. Tolkien's universe. Shaking off her pitiful doubtfulness, Viserra gently tilted his face forward to see if he truly was unconscious. His eyes lay closed under thick, dark eyebrows and silvery wisps of hair obscured the tips of his ears from her sight. The air still pressed down on her skin, as if a magic unseen still lingered. Sighing, she stood up, only to stoop down and try and pick him up. Her first attempt ended up with her falling flat on her ass with his torso in an obscure angle. Her second attempt ended up with her falling over his legs. Viserra did not want to attempt it thrice, for the third time is so not the charm. Sitting down carefully next to him, well aware of the mud now splattered over her body and clothing, Viserra pressed the side of her head to his chest, listening for any signs of life. When she did hear the faint thrum of his heart, she gently tapped his shoulder, calling out his name to see if he would wake. She saw his eyes twitch but still he remained impassive. Pulling a bottle of smelling salts from her bag, she popped off the cork and drew the vial back and forth underneath his nose. With a start, his eyes flashed open, his hand flying up to latch onto her wrist. Viserra took a split second to notice how his hands could probably wrap around two of her wrists and still have room to spare before she jolted up, making the worst decision of her life. For the heels she was wearing, though with a thicker heel, still sunk into the mud and sent her lurching back into the ground. Thranduil stood, stormy eyes staring down at her. She felt as if her heart was going to leap out of her chest when he stalked forward steadily, like a predator, hunting his prey. He finally stood in front of her, looking down before opening his mouth to speak.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for sticking with this story, my lovely readers! I plan on updating quite often. What do you think so far? Please tell me your opinions and any ideas you may have! Have a wonderful rest of your day <3


End file.
